Ready access by a user to a communication system through which to communicate is a practical necessity of modern society. During operation of a communication system, data is communicated between a set of communication stations. At least one of the communication stations of the set forms a sending station, and at least another of the communication stations of the set forms a receiving station. The sending and receiving stations are interconnected by way of a communication channel.
During operation of the communication system, data is communicated by a sending station to a receiving station upon the communication channel. The receiving station detects delivery of the data, and the receiving station recovers the informational content of the data.
Communication systems of many different types of constructions and capabilities have been developed and deployed. Effectuation of different types of communication services are provided by the different types of communication systems. New types of communication systems that permit the effectuation of new types of communication services have been developed and deployed. The new types of communications systems generally make use of advancements in communication technologies.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. In a radio communication system, the communication channel that interconnects sending and receiving stations is formed of a radio channel. A radio channel is defined upon a radio link, i.e., a non-wireline link, extending between the communication stations. Because communications are effectuated upon a channel defined upon a radio link, not upon a wireline, communications stations of a radio communication system need not be positioned at locations at which connections to wirelines are available. Communications are therefore sometimes effectuable in a radio communication system when communications are not correspondingly possible through use of a wireline communication system. Additionally, radio communication systems are implementable as mobile communication systems in which one or more of the communication stations is provided with communication mobility.
A cellular communication system is an exemplary type of radio communication system. Cellular communication systems have achieved high levels of usage, and the networks of cellular communication systems have been installed to encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. Successive generations of cellular communication systems have been developed and deployed. So-called, first generation systems generally provided for voice communications and limited data services. Subsequent generations of systems provide for the effectuation of increasingly data intensive communication services. New generations of cellular communication systems utilize packet communications, such as IP (Internet Protocol) communications. A cdma 2000, cellular communication system, operable in general conformity with an operating specification promulgated by the 3GPP2 (Third Generation Partnership Project 2) is exemplary of a new generation, cellular communication system that provides for internet protocol-based communications services.
Amongst the internet protocol services that are, or are intended to be, available are IP-Based Location Services (LCSs). An important component in providing a location-based applications is the geographical positioning of a mobile station. The location service enables the location-based applications to obtain the information about the mobile station. Examples of location-based applications include, for instance, identification of a nearest restaurant, or other facility, to a user of a mobile station, providing a user of the mobile station with directions to a selected destination, providing a user of the mobile station with local weather or other physician-dependent information, providing emergency services, fleet management, etc.
A conventional manner by which to identify the geographical positioning of a mobile station is through use of a global positioning system (GPS). A GPS receiver forms part of a mobile station to provide the mobile station with location information. During its operation, measurements are made on GPS satellite beacons that, in turn, are used to calculate the geographical location of the mobile station and, hence, its user. The measurements and resultant location calculation of the mobile station are performable entirely at the mobile station. However, making the measurements and calculations entirely at the mobile station has some disadvantages. For instance, calculation of the location of the mobile station sometimes is time-consuming, inaccurate if performed at low levels of precision, and not feasible, e.g., if the GPS satellite beacons are not detectable by the mobile station. For instance, in urban areas, building structures might interfere with the ability of the mobile station to detect the GPS satellite beacons.
To compensate for these disadvantages and limitations, assisted GPS (A-GPS) is sometimes used. In assisted GPS, some assistance data is provided by the network to the mobile station. And, as calculation of the location of the mobile station is a computationally complex operation, the network in which the mobile station is operable sometimes also assists the mobile station in the location calculations by using measurements done at the mobile station. An entity that provides assistance to the mobile station for geographical positioning of the mobile station is sometimes referred to as a position determining entity (PDE). Standardized protocols relating to the exchange of information pursuant to A-GPS between the PDE and to the mobile station is set forth in IS-801, promulgated by a standard-setting body.
While existing protocols related to location services have been set forth, such protocols are either predicated upon traditional circuit-switched architectures using SS7 signaling or rely upon awkward methods for protocol communications.
What is needed, therefore, is a straightforward, IP-Based scheme by which to facilitate location services.
It is in light of this background information related to location services in a packet radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.